marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Servbot
Servbot (Kobun in Japan, which roughly means "little follower") is a series of characters from the ''Mega Man'' series. They are not a single character but one of a group of 41 small, indestructible robots made by the air pirate Tron Bonne to do her bidding. Servbot made its debut to the series in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Servbots are cutesy little robots created by Tron to do her bidding. They behave like children and love and adore Tron like a mother, however, strict she may be with them. There are forty-one Servbots in all and assist Tron and the rest of the Bonne family in everything from fighting to chores. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and are vital to the Bonnes success as pirates. Servbots also love to eat spaghetti, curry and drink coffee. Each Servbot has its own ability from cooking to cleaning to battle, and they do various chores on board the Bonne family airship the Gesellschaft. They first appear in Mega Man Legends as an enemy of sorts which Tron sends to rob banks and cause a general commotion. However, by Mega Man Legends 2, the Servbots begin to treat Mega Man more kindly (though still antagonistically), thanks in part to their mother's crush on Mega Man. Personality Servbots are similar in appearance to LEGO minifigures and are often referred to by the fandom as "Lego People" for that reason. They also serve as the comic relief throughout the Legends series. During their adventures in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Servbots don't seem to realise (or perhaps care) that they're stealing or doing anything wrong. Rather, they probably see their missions as just playing or simply doing anything they can to make Tron happy. They are unconditionally loyal and will gladly do anything for Tron, in contrast to the disloyal and double dealing Birdbots. Gameplay Servbots accompany Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as well as Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in several of her special moves, including her Hyper Combos King Servbot and Lunch Rush. As an individual selectable character, he is incredibly hard to hit due to his diminutive size (Servbot is, indeed, the smallest character in the game), and some attacks will miss him completely. A good example is Venom's Venom Web and most of Abyss' second form's moves, which Servbot is immune to. As such, Servbot is considered the smallest unmodified character to ever appear in a fighting game. A few of his Hyper Combos are also moderately powerful. The Servbot also has the lowest offense and defense of any other character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and can be defeated quite easily. Servbots can also be seen extensively in the background of Tron Bonne's stage in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Special Attacks * Servbot Fire: Servbot will eat curry and then release a flame from his mouth. Holding Punch while executing this will result in Servbot charging up his fire attack, giving you a larger flame when you finally release the button. If you wait too long though, he'll just release the flame automatically and it will be as if you hadn't charged it up at all. Light Punch sends the flame straight ahead, while Hard Punch goes diagonally up-forward, which works as anti-air. The graphics of the flames are the same as Yoga Flame and Yoga Blast respectively. * Supporting Attack: Depending on the button you press, Servbot will summon another Servbot that does the following thing. ** Light Punch: A fast moving Servbot comes out with a lunch tray and attacks. ** Hard Punch: Two Servbots come out and one gets chucked at your enemy. If it hits he'll grab on and you'll have a brief period of time where you can combo the other player. ** Light Kick: A helicopter Servbot comes down from the ceiling directly above you. Then he arcs down-foward for a short distance. This can hit multiple times. ** Hard Kick: An anti-air move. Sends another helicopter Servbot that swoops down and then arcs back up, which should catch an aerial opponent. * Servbot Machine: '''Creates a robot which Servbot jumps into and drives forward hitting multiple times. The Hard Kick version does more damage, travels further forward, plus hits more. If it misses, Servbot is dizzied and left vulnerable to attacks. * '''Paper Airplane: '''Servbot will throw a paper airplane to his opponent. Holding down the Taunt button will make this fly until you release the button, or it travels almost full-screen's distance. The paper airplane will sit there for a brief moment and then explode. This doesn't get into a hittable state until the explosion happens, so it's possible to throw this past your enemy. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Lunch Rush (Level 1): Servbot will summon a bunch of Servbots to attack the opponent. Depending on Servbot's assist type, the attack is different: ** α: A bunch of Servbots run out holding trays stampeding the other player. ** β: A series of Servbots with helicopters will appear and fall where the opponent is. This does more damage and hits more depending on how far the opponent is from the corner, similar to Hulk's Gamma Wave and Venom's Death Bite. ** γ: Similar to the α version, but some of the Servbots now jump, making this attack more effective due to covering a larger area of the screen. * 'King Servbot (Level 1): '''Servbot grows a lot bigger with the help of some friends and proceeds to smash his enemy with a hammer. After you do this, you can control your Left and Right movements and pressing an attack key will make you smash down with your hammer, which can combo multiple times if you mash the attack buttons. Marvel vs Capcom 3 In Marvel vs Capcom 3 Servbot appears in the background of Tron Bonne's level (Kateloxx Island) and as her partner in combat, assisting her in several of her special moves, including her Hyper Combos King Servbot and Lunch Rush. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Frank West uses a Servbot mask in one of his Hyper Combos, Funny Face Crusher. Trivia * Servbot starts releasing smoke when low on health, which happens similarly in ''Mega Man Legends after they are attacked enough. ** Upon defeat, Servbot blows up and leaves behind refractor shards, the game's global currency. * It is possible that the Servbot that is playable in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is the vaguely mentioned Servbot #41, though Capcom has yet to confirm this. Gallery Servbot - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Servbot Card Sprites Also See Servbot's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Tron Category:Secret Characters es:Servbot